


FIRST TIME HE LOVED A BOY

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	FIRST TIME HE LOVED A BOY

FIRST TIME HE LOVED A BOY  
first time he loved a boy  
☆

“东海啊。”

李赫宰总是喜欢这样喊他，李东海躺在床上摁下录音笔的暂停按钮，又倒回去几秒。

“东海啊。”

即使听了无数次这有些失真混着电流的声音，李东海的心脏仍然会漏掉一拍。 

☆

“东海啊，你在看什么？”李赫宰凑到李东海耳边，呼吸落到他的耳窝里，痒痒酥酥的。

恍惚间李东海以为自己还在梦境中。

梦里李赫宰拉着李东海穿过熙熙攘攘的走廊，李东海在他身后问他：“赫宰？你要带我去哪里？”

李赫宰没有说话，只是闷着头带他往前走。他们转过拐角，下了楼梯，来到尽头只有一个房间的走廊，李赫宰的脚步没有停下，继续往前走，直到打开房间门，把李东海拉进去，关上门，也依旧沉默不语。

“赫宰，你要干嘛？”房间里面黑漆漆的，李东海只能通过呼吸声才能肯定李赫宰确实就在他旁边。

“东海啊。”李赫宰突然靠近，单手撑在李东海耳边，嘴唇擦过他的脸，“东海啊。”

“赫宰，你，你要做什么？”李东海紧张的不知道自己该做些什么，他抬起手似乎要推开李赫宰不断逼近的脸。僵持了一会儿，李东海放下举在半空中的手，闭上眼睛仰着头，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

先是小心翼翼的，颤抖的贴上去，然后他伸出舌头颤颤巍巍，小心的触碰着李赫宰干燥柔软的嘴唇，放在身侧的双手攀上李赫宰看似瘦骨嶙峋却有着结实肌肉的后背，火热的温度一下就把他点燃了。

疯了，我肯定是疯了。李东海疯狂的撕咬着李赫宰的嘴唇，他感觉自己烧了起来，着火点就是李赫宰的体温。紧贴的嘴唇，胸，鼻尖，纠缠在一起的腿，都在燃烧。噼里啪啦的燃烧声，粗重的呼吸声，李赫宰微弱的呻吟声，让李东海疯狂沉迷。

可是看不清，他看不清李赫宰的脸，即使他烧的气势汹汹，变成了这个房间唯一的发光体，他也驱散不了任何一点黑暗。就连李赫宰的睫毛他也照不亮。这样似乎更好，李东海把手伸进李赫宰的衣服里，抚摸着他的肋骨，他想，这样就很好。

“东海？你在看什么？”李赫宰把手放到李东海的耳边，在他耳边说着话。呼出来的温度灼热到让李东海重返现实。太近了，李东海被刺激的痉挛了一下，他猛的推开李赫宰，这个温度和距离让他有些害怕。

“你干嘛离我这么近。”礼堂昏暗的光线刚好可以让他看清李赫宰错愕的表情，不大不小的声音引起了前排同学的注意力。李东海有些尴尬的拉起被他推到在地的李赫宰，“对不起。”

李赫宰爽朗的笑起来，“没什么事，我们闹着玩儿呢，我把他吓到了。”他指着李东海，朝同学摆摆手，示意他们转过去看节目。李赫宰重新坐回椅子上，拍拍裤子上的土，“你刚刚在看什么呢，看的这么入神？难不成你看上哪个小学妹了？”

李东海这才注意到现在舞台上正在表演的是高一的学妹，他摇摇头，说：“没。”

李赫宰显然认定了他就是在看学妹，“你喜欢哪一个？我可以帮你介绍，她们我都认识，开学的时候我帮她们班整理过入学资料。”语气很是得意。

“我说了我没有，你烦不烦。”李东海有些生气的转过头，摆出拒绝同李赫宰说话的姿态。

在李赫宰看来，李东海的脾气来的简直莫名其妙，他委屈的撇撇嘴，小声的在旁边嘀咕：“没有就没有嘛，为什么对我这么凶。”

李东海听到他的抱怨，马上要问出口的话，又憋了回去。他想问李赫宰，他有没有看上的学妹。但是问了又能做什么呢，李东海有些郁闷，反正怎样也不会是自己。如果自己是小学妹，那倒是有可能努力一把。李东海脑补了一下自己扎着双马尾，穿制服群的样子，随即剧烈的摇起了头，不行不行，到底在想些什么啊，李东海。

李赫宰看着坐在他旁边疯狂摇头，嘴里还念念有词的说着不行的李东海，轻笑出声。他实在是搞不明白他这个好朋友在想些什么。难到真的是喜欢上了某个小学妹吗？李赫宰若有所思的看向舞台上认真卖力表演的学妹，推测着会是哪个幸运儿。反正无论是哪一个，他都会告诉李东海，学妹有男朋友的。

李东海余光瞥到李赫宰开始认真看表演了，神情严肃又有些深情。不会真的有喜欢的学妹吧？那他刚刚问我是什么意思？怕我和他喜欢上同一个人？他怎么能这样？李东海有些胸闷气短，赌气似的学着李赫宰的样子，盯着舞台上的学妹。

两个人没再交流一句话，各自安安静静的看完了整场表演。

☆

李东海眉头苦皱，捏着自己的书包带，脚步踌躇的跟在李赫宰身后。他也不清楚自己为什么在跟踪李赫宰，等他回过神来，都已经跟着李赫宰走了三个路口了。按理说，李赫宰平常都是在第一个路口那里坐公交，今天却反常的选择走路回家，是要去见哪个小学妹吗？李东海捏紧了书包带，他有点犹豫自己是否还要继续跟下去。

“你真的一直跟着我哦。”离李东海十块地砖远的李赫宰转过身，冲他喊到。

”不行吗！我就喜欢走这条路回家！”李东海恶狠狠的说着胡话，明明他家和李赫宰家就是不同的方向。

“你就这么想要学妹的联系方式啊，我看你放学的时候，在教室里就支支吾吾的想问我些什么，你是喜欢上哪个小学妹了吗，东海？”李赫宰笑了起来，调侃着对面脸色不是很好的李东海。

真的好讨厌，这样笑着的李赫宰实在太讨厌了。李东海没忍住捡起地上的小石块砸在李赫宰胸口上，“能不能别笑了！你笑的超讨厌！”

李赫宰捂着自己的胸口，难以置信的看向气鼓鼓的李东海，“我都对你笑了，你还说我讨厌？你懂什么是人际交往有来有回吗？我不奢求你对我笑，你也别动不动就说我讨厌啊，诶诶诶？哎，你别哭啊，东海，你怎么就哭啦，我没有在冲你生气。”李赫宰被李东海的眼泪搞得措手不及，他慌忙走过去，捧起李东海的脸，给他擦掉泪水。“别哭了，我真的没有在发脾气，你怎么不按套路出牌呀，东海啊。”

真的太讨厌了，露出那种表情对他说出这种话的李赫宰真的太讨厌了。李东海觉得自己是这个世界上最委屈的高中生，被自己喜欢的人误会自己喜欢其它人，还兴致勃勃的要给他介绍，撺掇他去追另外的人。现在还在马路上冲他超大声的喊话，李东海越想越难受，眼泪一直流个不停，他挣脱掉李赫宰给他擦泪水的手，用手指着李赫宰，“你这个坏家伙，就知道欺负我！”

“不是，你问问全校谁会说我欺负你。”李赫宰伸手擦掉李东海眼角的泪水，他看李东海哭的这么伤心，又觉得自己可能真的在欺负李东海。

“你就是欺负我了，你肯定知道我喜欢你，你知道我说不出口，为了让我难受，还故意对我这么好，现在你是厌烦我了吗，不仅乱说我喜欢别人，还要给我介绍，你说你是不是在欺负，欺负我！”李东海越说越觉得委屈，一拳砸在李赫宰胸口上，“你真是太讨厌啦！”

李赫宰被李东海这一连串的喜欢讨厌弄得脑袋晕晕的，胸口传来的钝痛让他稍微清醒了一点，他揉着胸口:“你能不能轻一点打我。”说着牵上李东海的手，带他往自己家的方向走，“先去我家给你洗洗。”

李东海盯着他和李赫宰牵在一起的右手，突然就有些不好意思了，他站在原地，拉住还在往前走的李赫宰，“我要回家。”李东海抬起他那张满脸泪痕乱七八糟的脸，“我要回家，现在。”

“现在吗，你这样怎么回家，脸上脏脏的。”

“我就想回家，不行吗！”李东海用左手扯起衣服胡乱的在脸上擦了一通。

李赫宰叹了口气，“行。”不舍的放开李东海的手，从书包里掏出他准备踢球以后换穿的t恤，“我包里没纸，你就用这个擦一下，干净的。”

李东海接过t恤，谨慎的拿到鼻子边闻了一下，嗯，香香的。他不客气的用李赫宰的t恤仔仔细细的擦了一遍脸，他撇头看到公交车刚好到站，也没给李赫宰说一声再见，就蹦蹦跳跳的上了公交。

李赫宰本来想拉住他的，可是李东海就像一条滑溜溜的鱼，他只能眼睁睁的看着他跳上公交，“东海啊，手机联系。”李赫宰拿着手机朝坐在窗边座位的李东海挥了挥。

李东海摆足了架子，故意不理他，直到公交车发动，看不见李赫宰了，他才拿出手机看李赫宰刚刚给他发的短信。

「我不知道你喜欢我。」

难道自己真的是误会他了？还是他只是在找借口？如果他真的不知道我喜欢他，那他现在知道了，会再也不理自己吗？李东海懊恼的把头抵在窗户上，捧着手机，手放在键盘上，在想怎么回复。还没等他敲下第一个字，又一条短信发了过来。

「我喜欢你你也不知道啊。」

李东海害羞的摁掉手机屏幕，看向窗外傻笑起来，然后又忍不住点开偷偷看一眼，又摁掉，来来回回看了半分钟。他额头轻轻磕在玻璃上，手里还抱着李赫宰的衣服。

今天晚上回家洗了以后，明天要还给他吗？可是他也喜欢自己诶，拿他一件衣服又怎么啦？但既然他都喜欢自己了，拿不拿这件衣服也没什么吧？李东海把脸埋进恤里，堵住自己快要尖叫出声的嘴。

腿上的手机震动起来，又收到一条短信。

♡  
「你现在知道了吗，我喜欢你。」

「知道啦。明天见^ ^」


End file.
